Say
'''Say '''is the seventeenth episode and the first episode of the third part season 1 of Clash of the Academy's. The episode centers around The Bodacious Belles and Troublemaker's United holding a duet contest and Harper and Ollie rekindling their romance. Plot With regionals over and done with and both Brandy and Matthew having joined the respective clubs, both The Bodacious Belles and Troublemakers United decide to hold a duet contest, with the pairs being composed of one boy and one girl from each team. But when personalities clash and, in some cases, feelings are discovered, can each pair make it to their performance without tearing each other apart? Meaniwhile, Ollie decides to live up to his mistakes and attempts to rekindle his romance with Harper, to some prevail. Spoilers Harper and Ollie *Ollie and Anna will break up in this episode, but possibly not for good *Harper and Ollie will hook up in this episode August, Adam, Elaine, Julia, Phoebe, and Roger *Elaine and August will become jealous due to Julia and Adam being partners and Adam hitting on her *They will sing '''Thnks Fr Th Mmrs '''to them *Adam and August's friendship will end (for the meantime) in this episode *Julaine (Julia/Elaine) will begin in this episode *Sabrina, also jealous over Adam's flirting, kisses Roger after their performance as revenge, hurting Phoebe Ally and Alastiar *Ally will be furious over Alastair picking her as his partner do to her believing that it will expose their relaionship to everyone *Emma, Phoebe, Sabrina, and Kendall will find out about their relaionship and attempt to push her to telling everyone Curt and Holli *Holli becomes convinced that she is pregnant Emma, Brandy, and Lucy *After finding out about Lucy and Brandy, Emma will turn to the evilest people she knows, Sabrina and Elaine, to help break them up Rachelle and Nolan-Jai *Nolan-Jai will become suspicious of Rachelle only using him to prove a point to Ally Songs Cast Main Cast Alexander Ludwig as Adam Little Ezra Miller as Alastair Jones Ariana Grande as Ally Sugar Josh Hutcherson as Antoine Duval Xavier Samuels as August Greene David Henrie as Curt Hanson Alexandra Daddario as Elaine Corporal Lucy Hale as Emma Newbury Naturi Naughton as Goldie Robinson Zooey Deschanel as Harper Keating Abigail Breslin as Holli Chesire Matthew Lewis as Ian Flores Jena Malone as Julia Hawthorne Vanessa Lengies as Kara Vincent Sara Paxton as Kendall Hubbard Joey Graceffa as Landon Schwartz Brant Daughtry as Lucas Vincent Allie Deberry as Lucy Schwartz Lucas Grabeel as Lyndon Scott-Wilton Zachary Gordon as Nikolai Lancaster Zayn Malick as Nolan-Jai Woodfine Ewan McGregor as Ollie Zedler Nellie Veitenheimer as Phoebe Roayls Perrie Edwards as Rachelle Duffy Logan Lerman as Roger Paramore Emily Osment as Sabrina Pratt Recurring Cast Yvonne Strahvski as Anna Peerson David Oyelowo as Andre Malcolm Michael Shannon as Benny Michealson Stefanie Scott as Brandy Snelling Catherine Zeta-Jones as Cassandra Clarke Ashley Benson as Denny Farrow Cate Blanchett as Edith Womack Penn Badgley as Harrison Pack Taylor Momsen as Heather Monroe Kaley Cuoco as Isabelle Logan Sarah Silverman as Josie Terrio Jason Dolley as Matthew Scriven Ali Stroker as Robin Welling Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Theodore Pal James McAvoy as Thom Dexter Max Ehrich as Tyler Allen Skyler Astin as Vick Hartman Guest Cast Curt Mega as Nick Duval Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes